The Book of Divine Revelation
The Book of Divine Revelation is the first book in The Seven Pointed Star, dealing with the nature of the Seven, and their revelation to Men. Contents Chapter 1: The Divine In the beginning of time did the Divine create the realms of the world, and saw that it was good. And the Divine did fill the realms with men in their image, to rule and govern in its wisdom. But the Divine did not reveal Itself to man, fearing that in doing so It would fill man with lust for Its glory. And so it followed that the realms of the world, devoid of the Light of the Divine, did fall into darkness, and chaos ruled their surfaces. At this the Divine did feel sorrow, for It did love Its creation, and wished not for their banishment from Its Light. For any soul that did pass in darkness could not enter into the Divine's Glory. And so the Divine decided to make Itself known to man, but vowed that no great sign of Its power should be made, so as to not incite man's greed. The Divine did search long for a man to reveal Itself to, for darkness did cover every realm of the world. But finally the Divine did find one not stained by darkness, and so made Itself known to Hugor of the Hill, the last of the good men. And the Divine did send to Hugor Justice and Wisdom, and this is the Father. Chapter 2: The Father And so The Father reached His hands into the Heavens, and pulled down seven stars and one by one he set them upon the brow of Hugor of the Hill to make a glowing crown, and this did prophesy the following aspects of the Divine that would be revealed to man. And the Father did fill Hugor with justice, and gave him domain over the men of his land. And Hugor did rule justly, dispensing justice as befits a Lord. But so it did pass that Hugor's Justice was devoid of love and mercy, and so did his people grumble. And so it passed that the Divine did reveal to Hugor Its second aspect, that which is called The Mother. Chapter 3: The Mother And so did The Mother reveal Herself to Hugor, and instill in him mercy for his people, and for all men under the Seven's guidance. And so was man made able to show mercy. But the Mother asked mercy also for those not in the Light of the Divine, that they be spared death, and given time and mercy so that they may return to the Light of the Divine. And so did Hugor rule, mercy making perfect his judgements. Yet those in Darkness did see this, and took up arms against Hugor and his people, that they may return them to darkness. For they were afeared of him and his folk, and jealous of these gifts which they did not understand. For men in darkness are as a dull knife, with every feeling less pronounced, and every virtue weakened to the point of non-existence. And Hugor and his folk were driven back, for they had not the strength to resist them. And so it passed that the Divine did reveal to Hugor Its third aspect, that which is called The Warrior. Chapter 4: The Warrior And so did The Warrior reveal Himself to Hugor, and fill his arms with the strength to repel those in Darkness. And to Hugor did The Warrior grant strength, and so did Hugor and his people drive off those in Darkness, and returned to themselves. Yet they did not destroy those in Darkness, guided as they were by the love and Mercy of the Mother. And many years did pass, and The Warrior did grant to His Children the gift of Sport, that they may empty the passions that did come with His gift, that they would not turn upon each other in the midst of their passions. For the gift of The Warrior is both a blessing, and a curse. For though it does give to men the strength to resist darkness, and fight in their defense. So too, does it grow within men during times of peace, and without a means of release, shall become a force to rule men. But soon those in Darkness returned once more, armed with great weapons by the Darkened Spirits, and they did oppress Hugor and his people. And so it passed that the Divine did reveal to Hugor its fourth aspect, that which is called The Smith. Chapter 5: The Smith And so did The Smith reveal Himself to Hugor, and did teach his people to make arms of the rocks of the earth, and armour to shield them from the weapons of those in Darkness. And so did Hugor and his folk arm themselves, and clashed with those in Darkness, and drove them back. And Hugor did slay those beyond reproach, for souls may easily tread too far into darkness to be returned to the Light of the Divine, and so death is warranted as merciful, before they may plunge deeper into the Seven Hells to which they are banished. And Hugor and his folk did pursue those in Darkness, and did slay them as the wheat is slain by a scythe. And Hugor beseiged their cities, and wrecked havoc on those unwilling to return from Darkness. And yet Hugor returned not from fighting, and spent too long in the field, for he did lack wisdom, and disaster did meet his army, with many falling to the blades of those in Darkness. And so Hugor was forced to return, humbled. For one who fights without wisdom, is assured of defeat. And so it passed that the Divine did reveal to Hugor its fifth aspect, that which is called The Crone. Chapter 6: The Crone And so did The Crone reveal Herself to Hugor, and did teach to him wisdom in his council. She taught to him how to plant the fields, and to sow the crops. For until that point the people of Hugor lived off the wild seed, and hunted for their food. And now Hugor, seeing wisdom, did establish cities for his own people, that they may find strength in numbers, and garner for themselves food to maintain their bodies. And so did these cities send envoys to those in Darkness, and for the promise of listening did offer to those in Darkness trade and gifts, that by this cooperation they may bring those shallow in Darkness into the Light of the Divine. And so time did pass, and Hugor and his people did feel the weight of age begin to take hold of them, and they felt the lonliness that comes from a lack of companionship. And so it passed that the Divine did reveal to Hugor its sixth aspect, that which is called the Maid. Chapter 7: The Maid And so did The Maid reveal Herself to Hugor. A''nd The Maid brought him forth a girl as supple as a willow with eyes like deep blue pools and Hugor declared that he would have her for his bride. And so did all the men of Hugor take forth for themselves brides. For it is the will of the Seven, which are the aspects of the Divine, and so too, the Divine itself, do wish that every man take unto himself a wife for propogation. And The Maid did declare any who did bring forth children, or attempt so with a woman not so bound to them should be cursed, having fallen to the whim of the darkness. And so it passed that all men took forth a wife, and fewer were those dedicated to the Seven. And so it was decreed that some shall not take themselves a wife so that they may fully devote themselves to the Faith, and so began the clergy of the Seven. And so Hugor and his people were fruitful and multiplied, and their lives were prosperous. But finally Hugor did fall to his age, and so came forth the seventh, and final aspect of the Divine, that which is called the Stranger.'' Chapter 8: The Stranger And so did The Stranger appear to the people of Hugor. No words did he speak to them, rather he collected up the dead body of Hugor, and took to himself women to share His secrets, requiring them to take oaths of silence, and to wrap themselves in cloth to hide their vanity. And to them was given the duty of taking the dead, of their burial and preparation. Then did He depart, and of Him the people of Hugor know the least. Chapter 9: The Return of the Seven And now, seeing Their secrets taught to the People of Hugor, the Seven returned once more to the Halls of Light, swearing that they shall not again become visible to men, except through miracle and prayer in subtle ways. For they feared to inspire in the People of Hugor the jealousy of the Seven, and so would they rise up in rebellion, desiring to take from the Seven power for themselves. And so the Seven foreswear, revealing themselves only subtly, with few miracles to the People of Hugor. And yet their lessons were strong, and their secrets divine. And so did the Faith prosper through time. Yet the Fallen Souls in Darkness took no such oaths, and sent forth their own power to work miracles, claiming for themselves divinity, that they may draw from the Divine souls to lead the weak into the deepest layers of Hell. Category:Faith Category:Seven pointed star Category:Books